Animal!
by OmgPocky
Summary: Tsuna and the guardians were hit by a weird bullet which causes them to grow animal characteristics! Reborn has left you with them in your care but you didnt know he planned everything! tsuna and his guardians x you
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! this is my first fan fic and this idea just came into my head **

**hope you enjoy and sorry if i made any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own KHR**

**[_]- means 'you' or your name (or whatever.. it just represent the reader which means you... you get the idea)**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in naminori well besides one particular household which was always filled with excitement, besides the screaming and bombs exploding. You were returning home after buying groceries from the super market, it was a calm day and you can't help but smile as you walked to the sawada household where you were living but today in the back of your mind something was telling you that you were in for a surprise when you reach back home but of course you just shrugged off the feeling and hurried back. (A/N: you live with the sawada household, wondering why? Don't ask lazy to explain)

When you went inside the house, it was almost quiet for some reason but remembered that the children, lambo and i-pin were with Nana and bianchi.

"Im Home!" you greeted and walked inside, hearing tsuna's famous shriek you giggled on how cute it was before heading to the kitchen and dumping the groceries before you went to your room.

'_I wonder what tsuna and reborn are doing?'_ you thought as you passed tsuna's bed room.

Opening the door to your bed room automatically you went straight to bed, drowsy a bit due to boredom. Grabbing your pillow you nuzzled your head into it before falling asleep, not knowing that something weird has happened.

Your body warmed up and unconsciously you went closer to the warmth. '_Wait…why is it warm?'_ you thought, your eyes shot open to see black messy hair, and of course you just had to panic causing you tumble off the bed and hit your head on the ground.

"O-ow.. that hurts" you groaned at the pain as you rubbed you head, You glanced up to meet steel gray orbs staring at you. "For waking me up, I'll bite you to death"

You recognize automatically who was lying on your bed, yes.. hibari kyoya with cat ears and a tail? Confuse you went to find reborn but before leaving the room you were tackled by a certain pineapple head who also had cat ears and a tail, nuzzling his head against your chest. "M-Mukuro?!" you stammered, shocked after being tackled by him. "Kufufufu… you smell so nice~" he said as he began to purr like there was no tomorrow, unconsciously you stoked his head.

' _How the heck did he get inside the house?_' you thought, forgetting that a certain skylark was there.

"Pineapple herbivore… I will BITE YOU TO DEATH" Hibari growled, glaring at the illusionist in your arms. Mukuro was about to attack but was interrupted by a gun shot. All gazes went to the source of the shot at the door and saw Reborn who stood there, holding leon who transformed back and perch itself on his fedora before Reborn started talking, " [_] bring both of them to naminori, a meeting will be held, I will not tell the details about the meeting but only to inform that all guardians are requested to go" With that Reborn left leaving you with cat-mukuro and cat-Hibari glaring at each other, you sighed before a question popped inside your mind.

'_why both mukuro and hibari have cat ears?_'

After leading the skylark and illusionist to namichuu, surprisingly they haven't started a fight as you walked to school, but the reason was because of your scent, it smelled sweet like strawberries and they couldn't help but relax to the smell. As you reached the school, reborn appeared out of a bush and told you to meet the others at the roof top and left you there. "c'mon lets meet the others" you said as you dragged hibari and mukuro to the roof top with you, On the other hand reborn can't help but smirk.

You just stood there as you watched mukuro and hibari fight, you were close to the roof top but was ruined as mukuro just suddenly lash out at hibari like that but what made you giggle was because their tails which swayed from side to side. Not knowing your laugh made the two blush but hid it pretty good, as the fight continued on you decided to stop the fight, knowing this because you were ALMOST LATE for the meeting and already they destroyed the hallway.

Hibari threw his tonfa at mukuro but was dodged easily and imbedded itself into the wall next you, you paled and made a run for it straight towards the roof top as tears formed at the corner of your eyes.

Both males stop fighting and ran after you, When you reached the roof top, you fell face first as you opened the door. "[_] are you okay?"

You looked up to meet two brown orbs staring at you, immediately as you recognize you were tackled from behind causing you to shriek. "Hahaha! It's me [_]-chan!" yamamato said as he smiled at you, noticing that you don't have animal ears and tail he just smiled. "Yamamato-san! How could you act so calm after knowing you grew animal ears?!" tsuna shouted from behind you wearing a hat.

"FUCK! Why can't I stop wagging my tail?!" gokudera screamed to no one but air, you looked at him and giggled. '_It fits you gokudera-kun' _you thought before reborn popped up out the floor tile surprising you after all how many hideouts does he have?!

"EXTREME! [_]-chan you smell like chocolates and strawberries" Ryohei said, who stood next to tsuna. Then reborn appeared out of his hiding place, tilted his fedora before speaking,"seems like everyone is here, surprisingly all of you besides [_] have animal characteristics, I shot tsuna with the bullet but most of you were either targets from a weird planned assassination and to reverse this, you need to get shot with the same bullet again. I manage to find the location where I could get the bullets so I will be leaving dame-tsuna and the others with [_] while im gone. No objections?" Reborn asked , showing his leon transformed gun at all of you, with no reply he smirked and left.

"so… tsuna.. what are you hiding under that hat?" Ryohei asked, breaking the silence."I-I don't want to show it… it's embarrassing!" Tsuna exclaimed, gripping on his hat tightly making sure it doesn't fall off. "tsuna is hiding his cat ears, don't blame me but only me, ryohei and gokudera have dog characteristics and the rest.. all cat besides [_]-chan" yamamato smiled.

Then for no reason you asked mukuro to sit down, which he followed and many eyes on him, watching him. You approached and reach you hand out to touch those soft… fluffy ears and for some reason mukuro knew what you were thinking and tackled you to the ground, his face nuzzled against your chest ignoring the death glares from the others but you were busy touching his ears.

"Soft…" you mumble, content by touching it. While mukuro felt he was in heaven as you continue to play with his ears still ignoring the glares that were thrown at him.(everyone even tsuna glared at mukuro)

But the only thing you didn't know was that a certain baby hitman was smirking at the scene in front of him, watching everything unfold.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review :3**

**Till then ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya there! New chapter, sorry if i made any mistakes or errors**

**Disclaimer: i dont own katekyo hitman reborn**

**cuz if i do, the manga would still be on-going **

* * *

After you played with mukuro's ears, you went to comfort tsuna who started sulking in a corner, mumbling how to hide his ears and tail from his mom while mukuro was beaten without mercy by the others.

"you know.. I just noticed this but where is chrome?" you asked, wondering where was she since you haven't seen her. "She's with ken and Chikusa, if you were wondering if she has animal ears like us then the answer is yes" Mukuro answered after being beaten with now several cuts and bruises on his face and body.

You sweatdropped at mukuro while the others smirked with satisfaction after beating a certain pineapple head besides tsuna who is still in the corner. Not knowing what to do, you just dragged tsuna out from his corner and walked towards the staircase without looking back you called everyone, "if you want to hide those ears from public view, I suggest you follow me".

You and the group arrived at the sawada residence, lucky for tsuna his mother and the others haven't arrived home YET. After entering the house you automatically went to tsuna's room and searched some items you needed, leaving the group in the living room. When you returned, you sweatdropped at the scene with gokudera cursing that his tail won't stop wagging, yamamato laughing at his own tail which was wagging too, ryohei not giving a damn and kept yelling extreme, tsuna trying to kept mukuro and hibari from fighting, hibari and mukuro held a glaring contest with each other while holding weapons. All of them ignoring your presence which pretty much want to make you wanna smack you head against the wall multiple times which you did automatically.

That's when yamamato noticed you, "Ah! [_]-chan what are you doing?" he asked, still happy-go-lucky. '_im smacking my head against the wall, what else do you see me doing besides that?!_' you screamed in your thought. Deciding to forget about that, you focus on the problem now.

"I found a way to hide your ears with these items i found" you mentioned, picking up the items you dropped (When you started smacking your head against the wall) and dumped the items on the table.

'_well I could make tsuna's brown cat ear's blend with his gravity-defying hair, mukuro could use his illusions to hide his. Only problem is ryohei, gokudera, yamamato and hibari_' you thought staring at the boys, '_the tail's are easy to hide but it could pop out if they get to excited or frightened'._

"-chan! [_]-chan!" tsuna called, interrupting your train of thought, "So… what's with these? And did you take them from my room?" he asked, you just smiled at him not telling that you actually DID take those items from his room.

The others stopped what they were doing and watched you smile at tsuna, causing them to blush while thinking it was cute. "Anyway these item could help you hide your ears for school tomorrow, beside's mukuro he doesn't need this. For your tail's you all could try to hide it under your shirts but make sure you don't get too excited or get frightened" you pointed out.

"Eh? What do you mean don't get too excited or get frightened? What happens if we do? " Yamamato asked, with great curiosity. " for yamamato, ryohei and gokudera, if you guys get to excited your tail start to wa-KYAA!" you squealed when you felt something soft brush against you neck, sending a shiver down your spine ,oblivious that the guys blushed (hibari hid his blush pretty damn well)

"kufufufufu… does it tickle you there [_]-chan?" mukuro laughed as he stood behind you. Turning your head around to see what brush against you was an indigo colour tail which belongs to a certain pineapple person. Tsuna shrieked because a second ago mukuro was on the other far side of the room and the next he was behind [_].

When mukuro try to do the same action, immediately you accidentally smacked your hand against his face leaving a red mark on it because you were sensitive and it was a reflex. (A/n: Hahaha poor poor mukuro who got hit :D)

Clearing your throat, you continue with your explanation. "Like I was saying if you get too excited your tail will start to wag like what you are doing now, for the ears I can disguise tsuna's with his hair, gokudera just need to flatten his while I have no clue what to do with ryohei, yamamato and hibari's" you said straight forward, tsuna could imagine that when you said it practically your background behind you there were flowers and sparkles.

"IMEXTREMELY CONFUSE, EXPLAIN IT AGAIN [_]-CHAN" ryohei said, pumping his fist in the air, his tail wagging excitedly. You mentally groaned at the pain of your ear drums busting by the sheer volume of ryohei's voice and you could see everyone flattening their ears in pain(or annoyance for hibari's case), realization hit you when you recall animal's have sensitive hearing.

"Anyway just put on hats to hide the ears, no big of a deal if you wore it" You said and decided to leave the room but before leaving you turned you head and smirked at the group, "oh and hibari-san allow them to wear hats tomorrow for school, it might be a problem if the whole school knew about this" you said, with that you left.

Tsuna looked at the doorway before smacking his head against the wall muttering 'im so doomed' over and over again.

Hibari growled, snatched tsuna's hat (remember the items you took from tsuna's room?) put it on and left.

Yamamato laughed not caring what had just happen, gokudera shouting at him for being an idiot with ryohei shouting extreme here and there.

Mukuro just left. (no one cared if he stay or leave)

Reborn who was outside sighed heavily, "[_] is too dense like tsuna on second thought everyone is dense like them" he said to himself before thinking of a plan(ohohoho… you already know what he's planning to do next~)

You hummed happily to yourself, walking away from the house to just wander around naminori. '_I admit it looks really cute on them~_' you thought.

* * *

**That night…..**

"Tsu-kun looks cute~" nana praised as she took picture of her beloved son with now cat ears and tail. It was dinner and when tsuna told his mom about it, she acted like it was not abnormal or weird for her son.

Bianchi admitted it looks better for tsuna, lambo can't help himself from pulling tsuna's brown tail very HARD (i-pin and fuuta tried their best to make him stop), reborn smirked at his dame student while you laughed at him.

Tsuna face turn red in embarrassment as nana cooed over her son.

"Don't worry tsuna, it looks cute on you" you said smiling making him blush even harder.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter cuz i have no idea what i was doing to make this 0.0**

**anyway dont forget to review! :D**

**Till then Ciao~**


End file.
